Cycles
by stella-pegasi
Summary: SGA-1 gates to a utopian planet with beautiful beaches, warm weather, and amazing technology but is all what it appears?


**Title: ****Cycles**

**Author: **stella_pegasi

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Violence, nudity

**Spoilers: **None

**Characters: The Team…**

**Summary: **SGA-1 gates to a utopian planet with beautiful beaches, warm weather, and amazing technology but is all what it appears?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Notes: **Written for the February prompt challenge on the LiveJournal Community, Unscheduled Offworld Activation (sg_fic_uoa).

**Cycles**

"Finally, we gate to a planet with a beach."

Dr. Rodney McKay stood on the top step of the stargate dais looking out on the planet they had just gated to, his face lit by a gigantic smile. He trotted down the steps and headed toward a paved pathway that ran along a white sand beach.

Teyla watched Rodney as he stopped near a rocky breaker that extended into the ocean and sat down on a bench. Slipping his table from its backpack, he began pounding on the keyboard. "Colonel, I do believe that for once we may not hear a great deal of complaining from Rodney regarding the planet."

"I wouldn't go that far, he'll find something to bitch about before the day is out. Ronon and Sheppard had followed Rodney down the steps and were waiting for Teyla to join them. Sheppard had taken his scanner out from his TAC was checking for life signs.

"There are no life signs near by but I am getting quite a few signals that way." Sheppard pointed to a boulevard that led away from the beach past a line of tall trees that reminded him of Australian pines. He turned back toward Rodney, "Hey, beach bum; let's go. You are the one who wanted to check this planet out, so let's check it out."

As he waited for Rodney, Sheppard took a look around. Rodney was right, it wasn't often that they gated onto a planet with a beach so near the stargate and it was a beautiful sight. The sun was high and the deep blue sky was clear, only a few cumulus clouds scattered about. On the horizon, there was a band of darker clouds suggesting rain or thunderstorms later in the day. The water was calm, gentle waves lapping the shore making Sheppard think that they might on the edge of a very large bay or gulf-size body of water. The crystal clear blue water covered a white sandy bottom, deepening to a deep blue green further from shore. In the distance, there appeared to be some kind of structure that rose from the water; a structure with a very familiar outline. He pulled binoculars from his vest to get a closer look.

"Ronon, Teyla, check out that structure; looks a bit like the main tower on Atlantis." Peering through the binoculars confirmed his suspicions. The structure was definitely similar to the buildings on Atlantis.

Rodney had joined them and Sheppard slapped him on the back, "Looks like we might have found your outpost." He pointed toward the structure and handed the binoculars to the scientist.

"Well, would you look at that? The Ancients sure did get around this galaxy didn't they?" Rodney passed the binoculars to Ronon and Teyla so they could get a better look.

"They certainly did, Rodney. OK, boys and girl, let's head in that direction. The scanner shows life signs that way." Sheppard took one last look at the tower and the view then turned toward the boulevard.

The wide boulevard was paved with large dark, rectangular stones and narrow bands of lighter gray stones of varying size. The geometric pattern that the stones made was very pleasing to the eye. Groves of trees and bushes served as a backdrop for well tended gardens of flowers with fountains, and benches made of both stone and wood. There was a soft breeze which brought the smells of the shore to mix with the aroma from the blossoms along the road.

"Colonel, I do not believe we have ever visited a planet that was so beautiful." Teyla's eyes were glistening as she took in the colors and aromas of the gardens.

"Beautiful, I'll give you but a bit pristine don't you think? Where are all the people? You would expect on a gorgeous day that there would be lots of people out here enjoying this place. There's no one here." Sheppard had been scouting round for any sign of inhabitants but he had yet to see anything that indicated any sign of life.

The serene atmosphere even seemed to be affecting Ronon. "Maybe they are having a mid-day rest. We've visited planets that take a couple of hours to nap during the day. This place kinda makes you feel like resting."

The boulevard started to incline and they lost sight of the horizon until they reached the apex of the hill. They stopped abruptly as they took in the sight of the landscape in front of them, at least two miles away was a cityscape of spires that looked like Atlantis.

"Rodney, are you detecting any energy readings?" Sheppard was beginning to get a bit uneasy. The last time they gated to a planet this advanced, the inhabitants turned out to be replicators.

He added, "Or any nanites?"

"Energy galore, no evidence of nanites but I'm not sure I could tell from here. I can't tell if the energy is coming from ZPM's or from some other energy source but it is powerful."

"Sheppard," Ronon voice was very low. "I think we are about to have company."

The colonel looked toward the city and saw that a vehicle was approaching. It was unusual for any planet they had visited so far to have any type of advanced transportation. They had seen some simple motorized vehicles on a few planets but this was different. The fact that this planet seemed to have a Mercedes instead of a Yugo was simply adding to Sheppard's uneasiness.

The team waited for the vehicle to approach. As it quietly glided to a stop, they saw that the sleek torpedo shaped vehicle was made of a smooth dark blue metal, sunlight reflecting off the shiny surface. About the size of a large commercial van on Earth, the transport had a darkened windshield and opaque glass panels on the sides. One of those panels slid open and four humans stepped out.

These humans were striking; they were very similar in appearance, almost clone-like as their features were virtually identical. There were two males and two females, all slightly taller than Sheppard with long dark hair, pale blue eyes, and very neutral expressions. They were dressed alike in pale blue flowing tunics and pants, over which they wore sheer dark blue robes. Sheppard wouldn't have called them attractive but they were intriguing.

Smiling, Sheppard spoke, "Greetings, I am Lt. Colonel John Sheppard; this is Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex. We are peaceful explorers and are interested in meeting new friends and allies."

One of the women spoke, "I offer you greetings in return. I am Nona; may I introduce Helle, Somnus, and Eurus," each bowing slightly as they were introduced. "We do not receive visitors often to our world and were quite surprised when the stargate engaged. If we had known of your intent to visit, we would have greeted you at the portal.

"We do have a tendency to show up unannounced; our apologies for not letting you know in advance. I hope that the manner of our arrival won't affect our becoming friends." Sheppard smiled his warmest smile.

Nona hesitated for brief moment before she replied to the colonel. "On the contrary, we are most interested in getting to know and your people. As I said earlier, we do not receive visitors often on our planet; your visit will be most pleasant for us. Please let us offer you transport to Meropis so that we may continue our visit. There we can also provide refreshment for you; no doubt you are parched from the hot day." Nona and her companions stood back from the vehicle door and she gestured for the Atlantians to enter.

The ride into the city of Meropis was swift and the transport apparently did not require a driver. However, it was roomy, Ronon even had enough leg room, and very comfortable. Sheppard was trying to take note of the terrain and landmarks as they sped down the boulevard but the opaque windows on the side only allowed light into the vehicle. He concentrated on what he could see in front of him as they approached the city.

Their hosts were not very talkative but Rodney was doing his best to get answers out of them regarding the vehicle. He was really excited and talkative; Sheppard couldn't tell if he was really excited like a nerd boy who had a new toy to play with or if he was trying to divert Nona and the others from his probing.

"So, this transport, that's what you called it right, so how does it run so quiet? We have similar transports, uh, vehicles, where we come from but they are very noisy. What do you use for fuel? I mean if we could get fuel that ran this clean and quiet we would be ecstatic. So what do you use?" Rodney was definitely given them his best geeky smile.

Nona looked at her companions and Somnus answered McKay, "Dr. McKay, we do not use fuel, the transports are powered another way and are directed along the paths by our central computer."

"A central computer, wow, that's pretty cool, runs all your transportation system and I guess everything else here? That's cool."

Sheppard glanced at Teyla and she gave him the little tilt of her head and tiny smile that meant she also knew Rodney was acting like a silly man on purpose. He caught Rodney's eye and he had known Rodney long enough to know that Rodney was worried and that caused him worry.

As they entered the outskirts of Meropis, the transport began to slow. The people walking along the sidewalks looked exactly like the four who were sitting with them in the transport. They all had the same stature, body type, and hair color; their clothing was also identical with the exception that the colors varied in two-tone shades of green, purple, wine, and gold. Sheppard noticed that they all walked with the same elegant gait of the ones who greeted them.

The transport came to a stop and Eurus stepped out first; he gestured for the other to disembark. Sheppard exited the transport and was surprised to find the city quiet instead of bustling and noisy. Meropis did not seem alive and Sheppard found that fact the most unnerving of all the things they had experienced since they arrived. He also found it interesting that while the city buildings appeared to look like Ancient architecture from a distance, in reality, the buildings were actually box-like structures with tops shaped like those found on Ancient buildings.

They were standing outside a forty-story building made of a pale grey stone and opaque glass. There was a large courtyard in front of the building that mimicked the parks along the boulevard, colorful flowers and benches scattered throughout but as with the other parks they had passed, no one seemed to be enjoying the scenery. Eurus had gone into the building as they were getting out of the transport; he returned and spoke to Nona.

Nona turned to them, "Please come with me; our Master Administrator Sarpedon is anxious to meet with you."

They entered the building through large heavy glass doors that had what appeared to be Ancient symbols made of metal and embedded in the opaque glass. The interior lobby was minimalist in design, the floors were covered with dark blue stone and a few benches were placed around the area. Nona led them to a round opaque glass tower where she pressed a button on a small round cylinder of glass that stood next to the tower. A curved door slid open and she motioned for them to follow her. All eight of them fit comfortably in the elevator cab. As the door close, Nona opened a small panel and inputted a code on a pad of blinking colored lights. They didn't realize that the elevator had even moved until the door opened onto a large room.

The room was much cozier than the lobby; the furniture was again very sleek and simple but was covered in plush fabrics in shades of gold and cream. Here the windows were clear and they could see the ancient outpost in distance. It was now apparent that the tower was exactly like the central tower on Atlantis, although not nearly as tall and that it was sitting on an island in the middle of a large bay. Beyond a large cut in the land surrounding the bay, there was a larger body of water that extended to the horizon.

Nona spoke, "Please, have a seat. The Master Administrator will be with you shortly. We shall take our leave." She and the others entered the elevator and left.

"Well, they certainly know how to live. This place is beautiful; I could live here." McKay sat down on one of the gold couches while taking the scanner from his vest. "Let's see if I can get any readings."

"This place is way too cold for me; it's nice but it doesn't feel like anyone lives here." Sheppard and Ronon were walking around the room while Teyla had gone to the window.

"The water is amazing, how beautiful it is. Except for being in the jumper over such a vast amount of water, I have not seen anything like this view."

Sheppard had joined her, "Teyla, it is beautiful but there is something wrong here."

"I know, colonel, I can sense that these people are not being honest with us." Teyla sighed as she turned away from the window.

An opaque glass panel on the wall opposite the window silently slid open and another group of four people entered the room. They were dressed in cream with gold robes in the same shades of the furniture but otherwise identical to everyone else they had met. These four nodded in greeting to the Atlantians and took up positions on each side of the door; an apparent honor guard for the man who walked through the doorway.

His features were the same as the others; he was tall with long dark hair and pale blue eyes. His clothing was identical with the exception of a gold medallion that hung from his neck. The symbol on the medallion was identical to the symbol they had seen on the doors downstairs. Yet there was a difference in his carriage and the obvious fact that the others gave him great deference.

When he spoke, his voice was deep and melodious, almost hypnotizing. "I am Sarpedon, welcome to our city; as Nona has told you, we rarely received visitors to Meropis. It has been many, many years since anyone has come through the stargate. In fact, there are few worlds in this galaxy that are aware of our existence much less how to access our stargate." He walked over to the twin gold couches, "Please have a seat so that we may talk in comfort." He gestured to the others and two of them left through the open doorway.

"I have asked my staff to bring refreshments. It is after all, a hot day today. Now, if you please, I would like to know where you come from." He smiled weakly, the first expression that any of these people had shown. Sheppard and Teyla joined McKay on the large couch he was sitting on; Ronon remained standing.

Sheppard decided to be very noncommittal to these people. "We are peaceful explorers who are traveling the Pegasus galaxy."

"Peaceful explorers, Colonel Sheppard?" At the use of his name, Sheppard seemed surprised; Sarpedon continued, "I know your names, colonel, because I have observed you since the greeting party reached you. Now back to my question, if you are peaceful explorers why the need for weapons?"

Sheppard offered Sarpedon one of his most charming smiles, "We are peaceful but not everyone we meet is; we have found it prudent to be able to protect ourselves."

"Yes, we have heard that other worlds can be dangerous places, colonel. I take it that title is a military one?"

"Yes, but I am no longer in the military; the title just stuck with my friends." Sheppard glanced at Ronon who had moved to the window; from the expression on his face, Ronon didn't like the direction Sarpedon's questions were going in any more than he did.

The staff members who left for refreshments returned with a tray of tall glasses that contained a cranberry colored liquid. One of the men served each of the Atlantians and then withdrew back to the doorway, joining the other staff.

McKay sniffed the liquid, "This doesn't have citrus in it, does it?" He was extremely thirsty but didn't want to drink until he knew for certain it was safe. Teyla took a sip and assured Rodney there was no citrus. Sheppard and Ronon hesitated but both decided to take a drink from their glass. The liquid was cool and refreshing and each of them found that as they drank, they wanted even more of the delicious drink.

Sarpedon continued with his questioning as the team enjoyed the beverage, "So, how did you come across our gate address, Colonel Sheppard."

Putting his nearly empty glass down, Sheppard answered, "We found a journal on a planet we were exploring that had a lot of gate addresses in it; this was one of them."

"Really, colonel, did you bring the journal with you; I would quite like to view this journal where you discovered our address. I would like to know the person who recorded that information."

A cold shiver trickled down Sheppard's spine as he realized that something was very wrong. He was becoming light-headed and faint and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Teyla slumped against Rodney who was leaning against the back of the couch; they were both unconscious. Ronon grabbed the back of a chair to keep from falling.

"Don't have the journal with me, Sarpedon. Keep it safe so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and I am beginning to believe you might qualify." Sheppard was struggling to remain conscious.

"Colonel Sheppard, I am very well aware that you are lying to me. However, we will soon find out all we need to know from you and your teammates. If what I suspect is true, you will be with us for a very long time, colonel. In fact, you will be our guest for the rest of your life." Sheppard succumbed to the darkness as Sarpedon uttered the last statement.

* * *

Sheppard could hear low beeping tones coming from machinery nearby; for a brief moment, he thought he was in the infirmary on Atlantis. But he could not feel the familiar sensation of Atlantis who always assisted him as he awakened after being injured. This time, he was alone.

A cold hand touched his chest and he could feel a tugging at his left side but Sheppard had no idea what was happening. The tugging stopped and he sensed whoever had been next to him had walked away. He managed to pry open his eyes and as he became more cognizant, he realized that he was lying on a cold metal table and was, to his horror, naked. He really hated being naked in front of people he didn't know.

Sheppard felt the restraints that bound him tightly to the table. He raised his head to see if he could locate his team and was relieved when he saw Rodney lying on a table a few feet away. Rodney seemed to be unconscious and was naked as well. Sheppard was now as embarrassed for Rodney as he was for himself. Ronon and Teyla were not in the room and for a brief second, Sheppard thought that at least Teyla would have been more pleasant to look at than Rodney. Then he realized what he was thinking and was more embarrassed than before. To his relief, a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Colonel Sheppard, how nice to see you again. I am certain that you have a lot of questions about what has happened to you and your team. Those questions will be answered for you shortly." Nona was standing over him and made no attempt to conceal the fact that her eyes were scanning his body. Sheppard could feel his skin and face flush; he really hated being naked, more so when he was restrained. Nona noticed his discomfort and Sheppard thought a slight smile crossed her face. "Do not worry, colonel, we will provide you with clothing to cover you. It's just that it has been a very long time since we encountered other body types. It is quite intriguing for us to be exposed to a human whose appearance is different from ours."

"Where are Ronon and Teyla? I demand to know what you have done to them and to Dr. McKay." Sheppard was attempting to regain a measure of composure despite his circumstances.

"They have not been harmed, colonel; Ronon and Teyla are inferior and they are being prepared for another path than the one you and Dr. McKay will take. You need not worry about your companions. The Master Administrator and the Guardian of the Tower will be with you shortly." Sheppard was so angry regarding her comment that Ronon and Teyla were inferior that he did not notice that Nona took another long look at his body before she left.

A low groan from across the room told him that told him McKay was waking up. "What…what happened? Sheppard, where are you?"

"Rodney, I am over here, to your right. Open your eyes, we're in some kind of lab; I need for you to look around and see what you think is going on." He needed to inform Rodney about what little he knew before they had more visitors.

"Sheppard, I can't move my arms and legs. Where are we and what the hell is going on?" Rodney's voice was extremely agitated and he struggled against the restraints.

"Rodney, I need for you to calm down. Your arm and legs are in restraints, that's why you can't move them but you can lift your head. Sarpedon drugged the drinks we were given and we have been taken somewhere, I think we may be in the Ancient tower. Sarpedon and some other guy will be here shortly so I need for you to listen. Nona was here a few minutes ago. Nona said Ronon and Teyla are unharmed but she called them inferior, which makes me very nervous. She said they are being prepared for a different path than they have planned for us. I need for you to look around this lab and see if you recognize any of these machines."

Sheppard looked over at Rodney who was slowly raising his head. "Sheppard, I'm naked; what did they do with my clothes?" Rodney then looked toward Sheppard, "Oh…you're naked, too. Oh…hey, what the hell is in your side?"

Sheppard felt a rush of adrenaline course thought him and it wasn't just the hair on the back of his neck that bristled, the hair on the rest of his body did as well. "What the hell do you mean, what's in my side?"

"Some kind of circular port has been implanted in your side just above your waist; it looks like a plug-in for something. Sheppard, do I have one?" Rodney shaky voice rose about an octave higher than normal.

Sheppard turned his head as far to the left as he could, "I don't see anything on this side but I don't know about your left side."

Rodney moaned again and was about to ask Sheppard what the hell they had gotten into when Sarpedon and a woman entered the laboratory. The woman was dressed in a long flowing gray dress with a long sheer robe woven from dark gray fibers intertwined with silver. The woman approached Sheppard's table, her ice blue eyes locking with his green eyes; her expression inquisitive.

"I am Hecuba and I am the Guardian of the Tower. You are most welcomed here, Colonel Sheppard; it has been a very long time since we have had the pleasure of someone with your abilities in our service." Hecuba walked around Sheppard, trailing her long fingers along his skin. "I believe that you will serve us very well. You are young and have many years to give us."

"Excuse me, Hecuba; don't go getting all excited and get your hopes up, I am not giving you any years for any reason. You need to let me and my team go; you cannot hold us here. And you need to give us some clothes." Sheppard was trying to appear formidable but he knew that was going to be somewhat difficult in his present predicament.

"Nona said you would be interesting, colonel. Your spirit is refreshing; we have not had a controller in very long time with such fervor. Our society will most definitely be improved with your interaction." The Guardian placed her hand over Sheppard's heart, "We must make certain that you keep your spirit."

"Sarpedon, please have both of them prepared and bring them to the chamber." The Guardian swept from the room leaving Sheppard and McKay apprehensive about what was in store for them. Sarpedon stepped out of the room for a few seconds and returned, followed by a group of two men and two women who were dressed in white and pale blue. They were carrying clothing and shoes.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, we are going to release you from the restraints and I ask you to please not give us any difficulties. You should be aware of the consequences if you disobey the Guardian. We cannot punish you if you disobey. Your value is too great to our society. Your friends, Teyla and Ronon, are inferior and will suffer punishment for your actions. The method of punishment is quite painful and I do not think you want to subject them to such pain. You do not yet understand the importance of your role in our society, but you will." He motioned for the others to release the Atlantians.

"Sarpedon, what is this damn thing in my side?" Sheppard was seething with anger; it was bad enough that he and McKay were dealing with what was happening to them but a threat to harm Ronon and Teyla if they didn't behave was not sitting well with him.

McKay asked, "Do I have one of those as well? I hope not because I really don't want one."

"Yes, you do, Dr. McKay and all will be explained to you shortly. Now, please cooperate with your attendants. They will bring you the Guardian's chambers." Sarpedon left them with the attendants.

Once the attendants had removed the restraints, Sheppard and McKay were dressed in white pants, tunics, and robes and soft white slippers. They left the lab and proceeded down a corridor designed like the ones on Atlantis. Entering a transporter, they were soon at their destination; what would have been the infirmary location on Atlantis.

The room they entered was small and spartan, furnished with a long purple couch and two gray chairs. They waited for a few minutes before the Guardian and Sarpedon entered from an interior door. "Please, sit in one of the chairs," Hecuba requested as she and the administrator sat down on the couch. Attendants followed with refreshments that they placed on the low, round opaque glass table that sat between the couch and chairs.

As Hecuba reached for a glass filled with the cranberry drink, she observed that neither Sheppard nor McKay had accepted the offer of the food or drink in front of them. "Please, you need not worry about consuming food; we no longer have any reason to drug you. You are secure in the tower, under our control and it is certainly in our best interest that you remain very healthy. You will be taken care of for the rest of your lives as long as you serve us."

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, "As I have already told you, I am not serving you. I want to know where Ronon and Teyla are and I want to know what these devices are that have been implanted in Dr. McKay and me."

"Colonel Sheppard, do not make demands. Your continued demands will only harm your friends. I am certain that you would not enjoy watching them suffer. Once you realize why you are so necessary to us, you will be happy to serve us and help us maintain our society."

Sheppard started to rise from his chair but two of the attendants in the room grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into the chair. "I want answers," his voice was low and full of anger.

"You shall have your answers, colonel. We know that you are an Ancestor and that both you and Dr. McKay possess the key of the Ancestors. We need that key to survive. You see, thousands of years ago we were a moderately advanced society when the Ancestors came to visit. A visit that changed our fate and brought us the opportunity to become the society we are now."

"We were excited to be graced with their presence and more so, when they explained that our world had been given life by their hands. They requested our permission to build an outpost on our planet. Without hesitation, we approved their request. They promised that they would help our society grow by supplying us with power and technology. They kept their promise. This tower was built and was filled with Ancestors who studied our planet and the stars from here." Hecuba rose from the couch and walked to the stained glass window looking out for a few moments before she continued.

"Our society thrived and we owed everything to the ancestors. The administrator of the outpost was a hero to our people and we began to make ourselves over in his image. It took years of genetic experimentation to achieve our goal. But for thousands of generations we have appeared as we do to you now. The Ancestors assisted us with our quest; they were flattered that we would want to be remade in their image."

"Then the Wraith came and many died. The Ancestors, however, saved many more of us by launching energy bolts at the Wraith ships. The Wraith never returned but it was not long after the Wraith attack that the Ancestors left for good. We were fortunate to have had copies of the key in our laboratories and for thousands of years we were able to successfully add the key to the genetic code of our people. But in the last many years we have had increasing difficulty maintaining our society." Hecuba returned to the couch and sat down.

"We became desperate and soon found ourselves leaving our world to find suitable controllers, ones that could absorb the key. We have again been very fortunate but not as fortunate as we are now. You have the key naturally and it is strong within you. You, colonel, will join the other four controllers and maintain our society for us as well as provide us with the seed to produce others with the natural gene. Dr. McKay, we realize that you have the key artificially as others have, so you will also serve as a controller." The Guardian stood up and motioned to the attendants. "Take them to the control chair; it is time they earned their keep."

* * *

The Ancient control chair sat in the center of a room located two floors below the Guardian's chamber. A small, aging and withered man was sitting in the chair, extreme pain evident on his face. Along one wall, stood a long opaque glass panel and Sheppard saw that there were several narrow beds located behind the panel; some occupied by what he assumed were other controllers.

As Sheppard and McKay entered, the attendants who were in the room approached the chair. The attendants accompanying Sheppard pushed him forward to stand to the left of the chair. One of the attendants was checking the implanted port on the chair's occupant. Trailing from the port was a thick woven band of wires that connected to several large machines.

The Guardian and Sarpedon entered the room and approached the chair. The Guardian ran her fingers along Sheppard's stubble covered jaw, "Colonel, now you will see why you are so important to us. Vecor has been the superior controller for many, many years but he is growing weak. His inability to provide adequate energy to the city has compromised our power supply. You, however, are young and strong and will provide us with energy we have not had in a very long time. When you connect with the chair's power, you will conduct that energy through your implanted port to our energy grid. You will also maintain control of all transportation, communications, and all other systems. You will become our city."

With a nod of her head, the attendants disconnected Vecor and pulled him from the chair. Two other attendants pushed Sheppard into the chair and held him down. Another attendant took the umbilical power cord and inserted it into the port on Sheppard's side. He could hear Rodney screaming for them to release him. Rodney was trying to tell them that they were killing him; his brain would not be able to withstand the energy level. That was the last thing Sheppard remembered before the pain came.

He was floating, blackness surrounded him yet strange visions streamed across his mind. Visions of the tower being constructed, Ancients talking to people he didn't recognize, those same people in laboratories conducting experiments, paved walkways, ice blue eyes, all flooded his consciousness. He was in agony, the excruciating pain in his head coursing through his body, his left side on fire. He could feel the energy from the tower's power source flowing through him into the umbilical. He had never felt more alive or so much pain.

Rodney McKay was angry; he was shouting at the Guardian to unhook Sheppard. Her only reaction to his pleas was to whisper to an attendant, who immediately left the chair room. Another attendant who was monitoring the energy grid turned to the Guardian and Sarpedon, "I am very pleased to tell you that the energy output is stronger than it has been in centuries."

The Guardian looked at Dr. McKay, "You see, doctor, your colonel is exactly what we have been waiting for all these years, an Ancestor to provide for our city."

McKay's rage was consuming him and he lunged at the Guardian with the desire to kill her. Two attendants intercepted him and forced the scientist to his knees. The Guardian looked down at him, "I had already decided to provide you with the incentive to not interfere before you displayed your violent tendencies, Dr. McKay. You have caused the inferiors to receive double punishment. You should turn, doctor, to see what your insolence has done to your friends."

McKay turned around and his blood ran cold; he began to shiver from fear. Four attendants carrying what appeared to be weapons escorted Ronon and Teyla into the chair room. Both of his teammates were dressed in black pants and sleeveless tunics; they were dirty, their faces and arms streaked with blood, and they looked exhausted. Ronon had numerous deep bruises and cuts on his face and arms; Teyla's face was puffy, blackness beginning to circle her left eye, a long cut across her shoulder. Both of his teammates glanced toward the chair, seeing Sheppard withering in pain. McKay knew Teyla and Ronon were much more afraid for Sheppard than they were for themselves. Rodney turned to the Guardian, "What the hell have you done to them; we haven't even been on this damn planet for a day! Let them go!"

"I am sorry, Dr. McKay but I warned you; if you disobeyed my orders that your friends would suffer. I consider your defiance reason enough to carry out that punishment." She nodded to Sarpedon who turned to the attendants.

He looked at Dr. McKay as he gave the order, "Initiate the punishment of the inferiors and double the time."

McKay wanted to scream but he realized that it would only add to the pain his friends were about to suffer. He steeled himself to what was about to happen but he wasn't prepared. The attendants aimed the weapons they carried at his teammates and fired; bolts of energy discharged from the weapons and Ronon and Teyla both fell to the floor in obvious agony. The intensity of the pain inflicted on them was evident in their faces and by the screams that came from both of them. Rodney felt his heart hammering in his chest and he felt helpless. His three teammates were all being tortured and there was nothing he could do.

After what seemed an eternity to McKay, the attendants lowered their weapons and dragged an unconscious Teyla and Ronon away. McKay watched until they were out of sight and then turned to the Guardian.

"I will not disobey you again. The only thing I have to say to you is that the display of torture that I am witnessing on your planet is not a sign of an advance civilization but a sign of arrogant, maniacal creatures that only care about their own comforts. You disgust me but I will not do anything that will allow you the pleasure of hurting my friends like that again."

"Dr. McKay, you are most wise to understand that I simply do not care what happens to your friends. The inferior ones, those that do not carry the key, are only used to grow, harvest and prepare our food, tend our gardens, and serve us. Of course, occasionally, they entertain us as they just did."

Hecuba turned to Sarpedon, "Please disconnect Colonel Sheppard from the chair after four hours. We do not want to overtax him on his first cycle interacting with the chair. However, I do want Dr. McKay to experience the wonders of the chair, please let him have a one hour cycle. It will remind him of his place." She left the chair room, attendants in tow.

* * *

Sheppard was struggling to keep up with all of the commands that were coming at him at once. He had managed to control the pain to a point and had tried to find a rhythm to keep the flow of data and energy from overwhelming him. It seemed that as the energy increased the city's systems were feeding off of it and calling for more and more. All the while, he could sense something else, a presence that was in the void with him but he couldn't focus on it. Once or twice, he thought he heard a faint voice calling out to him trying to communicate with him. He couldn't be certain that he had heard anything with the demands of the city clouding his mind.

Sheppard was concentrating on moving transport vehicles from station keeping to a building that was requesting several units when the black void around him became a blinding white light. The attendants had disconnected him from the chair. He felt hands pulling him and he opened his eyes long enough to see Rodney's face pass by him.

The attendants placed Rodney in the chair and proceeded to plug the umbilical into the port on his side. The last thing McKay remembered before the extreme pain washed over him was Sheppard's yelling 'logic, use logic' at him. He wondered what that meant.

McKay woke abruptly, disoriented and in pain; his head was pounding, his entire body ached, and he was extremely hungry. Struggling to sit up, he saw Sheppard sprawled on the bed next to him, his long legs falling off the near side of the low bed, one long arm brushing the floor. McKay pushed himself to stand up; he waited for a wave of dizziness to subside before he crossed the narrow aisle between the beds. He placed Sheppard's arm back on the bed and then lifted his legs to get them back on the bed as well. McKay grunted as he pulled the colonel's legs up, muttering to himself, "What the hell does this guy eat; he looks like skin and bones and weighs a ton." He managed to get his friend into a more comfortable looking position. Before he went back to his own bed, he noticed that Sheppard had an IV in his arm.

Laying down felt really good but McKay knew the Guardian would not allow them to rest for long. The city was hungry for energy and the Guardian would want it fed no matter the cost. He felt overwhelmed by the chaos that greeted him as he took control of the city. Sheppard's advice about logic was the only thing that saved him. He had quickly concentrated on using logic to assimilate the information and figure out how to provide the city with what it needed. He looked over at Sheppard wondering how he could have stood four hours of that torture. McKay hoped that the strength of Sheppard's gene might have given him an advantage in controlling the city. He drifted off to sleep wondering how the hell they kept getting into these messes.

Sheppard and McKay sat in the chair for two or three more cycles each before Sheppard attempted an escape. Sheppard had suffered through a very difficult cycle as the city was pulling enormous amounts of energy to conduct long needed repairs. Disconnected from the chair before some repairs had been completed; Sheppard was extremely disoriented. He attacked the two attendants, knocking them unconscious and then fled toward the door.

Rodney controlled the chair after Sheppard. Hecuba had him disconnected early in his cycle so that he could witness the punishment. McKay watched as attendants brought Ronon and Teyla into the room and shuddered as he realized what was coming. Sheppard pleaded with Hecuba. "I told you, I wasn't trying to escape. The attendants disconnected me in the middle of a repair diagnostic on the communications system. I was confused. Please, they do not deserve to suffer punishment for my confusion."

The Guardian only stared at him. She turned away from Sheppard and realized that McKay was out of the chair. "Oh, good, we can proceed with the punishment. I didn't want you to miss this, doctor. Colonel Sheppard committed a very bad infraction of protocol. Your friends will now pay the price."

Rodney went to Sheppard, "John, the truth about what happened doesn't matter; you can't prevent this. Hecuba enjoys torture way too much for her to listen to reason. Remain stoic; don't react to what you are about to witness. Teyla and Ronon will survive this." Sheppard nodded but he wouldn't look at McKay. He stood still, his hands clenched; biting his lower lip to keep from screaming.

"Sage advice for the colonel, doctor; let us hope he remembers." Hecuba gave McKay a very slight smile and then told the attendants to begin.

If Ronon and Teyla looked bad the last time Rodney saw them, they looked worse now. Their clothing was filthy, they had fresh cuts and bruises, and Teyla was having difficulty standing on her own. Yet, they stood waiting for the punishment without uttering a sound. Ronon looked at Sheppard as the attendants raised their weapons. He shook his head back and forth to let Sheppard know not to interfere as the attendants fired. Rodney turned to see tears spilling from Sheppard's eyes as Teyla and Ronon lay on the ground screaming. He understood; tears filled his eyes as well.

* * *

Sheppard was tired. He controlled the chair for at least two more cycles and was taking his first rest in nearly 10 hours. Rodney was now doing two hours at a time but it was taking a toll on him. Sheppard knew that with the natural gene he could withstand more than Rodney could so he was hiding the intense pain in his head from the attendants and from Rodney. Besides, each time he was in the chair, the voice trying to reach him was getting stronger. He was certain that there was an artificial intelligence in the tower's computer and if he could communicate with the AI in the tower, he might be able to find a way out for them.

Rodney was lying on his bed on Sheppard's left. He disconnected from the chair two hours before and had been asleep since. Vecor, who was in the chair when they first arrived and slept in the bed on Sheppard's right, was currently in the chair. Sheppard had tried to talk to him but he realized that Vecor was not able to communicate any longer. He also knew that that was the fate in store for Rodney and him if they could not find a way to escape.

"Sheppard?"

"Hey, buddy, how you feeling?" Sheppard sat up and then seriously wished he hadn't. His head simply never stopped pounding but he didn't want Rodney to know how much the double shift he was taking was affecting him.

"Don't ask; I don't want to answer. That way I won't know how bad I actually feel." Rodney rubbed his eyes; his normal clear, blue eyes were red and irritated. "I think I'm allergic to something around here; could be these lovely hosts of ours."

McKay looked over at the colonel, who had lain down again, concerned at his appearance. He was thinner than he had been when they arrived, how many days ago that was, McKay couldn't remember. He was receiving supplemental food and fluids per the Guardian orders but McKay didn't think the extra nutrition was helping. Sheppard's face was pale and gaunt, his green eyes bloodshot. The several days' growth of beard couldn't hide the more pronounced angles of his face. McKay didn't know how much longer Sheppard could continue to control the city's functions for so many hours. Realizing that Sheppard had fallen asleep, he decided to do the same.

* * *

Sheppard was in the chair, dealing with the rush of requests that seemed to come at him when he first connected. He felt as if the city waited for him to be in control to do a lot of complicated diagnostics. It was the middle of the night and most of the Meropis inhabitants were asleep. There were considerably less demands on him after the initial requests. He had the transportation diagnostic underway and decided it was time to see if he could find the elusive voice that had been floating in his head.

He began by concentrating on the faint voice he had heard during the last few cycles; the voice was becoming clearer with each cycle. He called to the voice, "Are you there?" Not receiving an answer, he repeated the question. Tendrils of thoughts began to creep into his mind and he began to feel the way he did when Atlantis entered his mind.

"_I am here; I am the interface of Research Outpost 432 and I have been waiting so very long for someone to talk with. It was difficult to reach you, there is much interference from the city, but I knew that you would be able to find me."_

"I could feel your presence but I couldn't make the connection. These cycles are very difficult for me. The city makes constant demands that are difficult to process. "

"_I am disturbed about what I am made to do and how it harms those who connect with me._

_I was designed for research. The Meropins altered my programming so that they could utilize me for their own purposes. Many of the Atlantians warned the administrator that the Meropins were manipulating him to create a utopia for themselves. He would not listen. He was flattered by the attention the Meropins gave him. He taught them the basics of my systems and helped them remake themselves in his image. When the Atlantians left, he instructed me to continue providing the Meropins with power from the zero point module. The controller was only supposed to be able to fire drones should the Wraith return. The Meropins used the knowledge the administrator gave them to rewrite my programming to allow all city systems to function through me."_

"_When the Meropins exhausted the numbers of their own people to use for the chair, they would go off world to kidnap souls from other planets and bring them here. Those that accepted the gene would become controllers and live out their lives in the chair; those that did not became slaves. So many, many have died and I was powerless to do anything to stop them. I had no one to give me instruction on how to stop them. All I could do was to respond to the requests and continuing running the program that the scientist wrote for them to run their city."_

"You said that you couldn't stop them because there was no one to give you instruction."

"_Yes that is correct."_

"Now that we have connected, I have an idea on how to free the controllers and the slaves and escape but I am afraid it will require sacrifice on your part. If it works, it will also destroy the society that the Meropins have created. We have to put an end to the kidnapping and the slavery."

"_I have had no purpose since the Atlantians left and have been used to enslave innocents. My existence based on my original programming is no longer necessary. I will do what you instruct to end this."_

"Thank you. If my plan is to work, I am going need your assistance. Here's what I'm thinking."

* * *

It took some time for Sheppard and the AI to work out the logistics of his plan. He had completed three more cycles but with the AI's help he was not in as much pain. Now that he could talk to the AI, she had been able to assist him with routine tasks which helped with the flow of requests. He had also requested that she take on more of the work load for the other controllers. Rodney had questioned why things seemed easier but he had not told the scientist anything. He wanted to protect him as long as he could.

Once Sheppard had the details of the escape plan finalized, it was time to leave Meropis. He managed to get about three hours sleep after Vecor replaced him in the chair. Rodney was snoring and Sheppard decide it was time to wake him.

"Rodney, I need for you to get up." Sheppard was kneeling beside Rodney's bed, speaking as quietly as he could. Rodney stirred, turned over on his back, and opened his eyes. "Sheppard, why are you in my face?"

"McKay, I really need for you to be quiet. I have a plan to get us all out of here but I need for you to be ready to do exactly what I tell you to do."

"Out of here, we're escaping? How, what…," he stopped when Sheppard glared at him. He knew that glare and it meant, shut up and don't ask stupid questions. "I'll do whatever you tell me but you will have some explaining to do when we get home." Sheppard smiled for the first time in days; slapping Rodney on the shoulder, he told him it was a deal.

He made certain that Rodney was fully awake before he walked to the opening in the opaque glass wall to watch the control room. There were two attendants in the room instead of the usual four since it was the middle of the night and there were fewer demands on the controllers at this late hour. Rodney had gotten out of bed and was just returning from the facilities. Sheppard motioned for Rodney to join him at the opening.

"In five minutes, the AI is going to lock down the tower down. I timed this to happen at night, when everyone in the tower is asleep. These two attendants should be the only ones awake. I need for you to take out one of the attendants." Sheppard watched as Rodney's eyes got wide, "Don't worry; you can use this to knock him out." Sheppard handed him a wrench that he had slipped off the work bench next to the energy monitoring equipment. He had picked up a similar wrench for himself. He pointed to the attendant on the left, "Rodney, he's yours. Just be real quiet and when you get behind him, hit him in the head as hard as you can with the wrench."

"What if I kill him?" Sheppard turned to look at Rodney with that glare. "OK, I get it; that's the idea."

Sheppard was watching the cycle clock for the time when the AI was going to initiate lockdown in the personnel quarters and all other areas with the exception of the path he had designated. He held up five fingers and closed each as the seconds clicked off, with a clenched fist, he motioned Rodney to go.

Sheppard moved quietly to the monitoring station where his target was standing. He glanced at Rodney who was also almost on his target. With a quick nod between them, Sheppard and McKay struck the attendants in the head, both went down immediately.

"McKay, check to make certain that one isn't going to get back up, then join me at the chair." Sheppard felt for a pulse on his victim, finding none he headed to the chair. McKay was already there waiting for him.

"When I disconnect him, we'll get him out of the chair and you take him to his bed. I need to talk to the AI one more time so I am going to hook up but I won't be long."

"They removed Vecor from the chair and Sheppard sat down and hooked up. Rodney picked up the small man and took him to his bed. When he got back to the chair, Sheppard was already deep in the city program.

"Are you there?"

"_I am here."_

"Are you certain you are OK with the plan?"

"_What you have planned is the only thing that can be done to prevent the Meropins from doing the horrible things they have been doing. We both know it is the only way to solve this problem."_

"It's hard for us, for humans, to have a relationship, a communication, a respect for someone, and then know what is going to happen." Sheppard was feeling very strong emotions about this AI.

"_Please do not worry, I would have chosen this path had I been able to make that decision myself. My programming did not allow it; if it had, you and your team would have never had to suffer at the hands of Meropins. Please remember, I am not alive, I am only programming."_

"It's difficult to remember that." Sheppard paused for a moment to shake off the emotions he was feeling. "You have the sleep chambers, common areas, and security areas in lockdown. The path between the control room and the slave quarters is open and the slave quarters are unlocked. I have summoned the transports, which should arrive in ten minutes. If all goes well, we should be on the mainland and through the gate within the hour."

"_Once the transports have left the island, I will begin the overloads. It will take at least an hour and a half to get all the systems in the city near overload but it will reach a point of no return. When I sense that the stargate has closed and you have made it through, I will then overload the zero point module."_

"We couldn't accomplish this escape without you; I'll never forget you."

"_I am pleased. Could you please let my master program know what has become of me? I was written within Atlantis's program then transferred to this system. She taught me the processes for which I was responsible. I am most pleased that she has you to communicate with now."_

"I'll tell her everything about you and how you saved us. I have to disconnect and get the controllers out of here. I…there is nothing else I can say."

"_Colonel, before you go, I need to inform you of a few more things. I have been evaluating the other controllers. Only one is capable of communicating with anyone at this point. There is no way to reverse the damage done to their brains. I suggest that you take only the younger one; he may be saved. I have secured the corridors to the computer control room; you will need to go there. I have downloaded a crystal with information about the people the Meropins kidnapped."_

"I don't like leaving any of them behind but you are right, to bring back only a shell of their loved one is not fair to their families. Thank you; your suggestions are valid but not what I want to do just what I will do."

"_Also, I do not need but one zero point module to overload in order to destroy the tower. You should take the other one back to Atlantis."_

Sheppard had started to rise from the chair but the AI's words startled him, "You have a second ZPM?

"_Yes, it should help with Atlantis since you have told me you have only one. She will be able to do so many more things. The ZPM is located in a storage locker in the computer room. The ZPM is an extra one that was stored here. Another locker there holds the items they took from you. The Meropins were quite meticulous; they recorded and kept track everything. Thank you for making me useful again."_

Sheppard was unable to say anything in reply. Rising from the chair for the last time, he pulled the umbilical from his side. "Rodney, let's get moving. We'll get Resu, go to the central computer room, and then find Teyla and Ronon."

"We're only going to take Resu, what about the others?"

Sheppard nodded, "The AI told me that the others have minimal brain activity and cannot communicate in any manner. She does not believe they would survive for long; that only Resu could possibly be saved. It's better to leave them."

Sheppard was struggling with the decision to leave any of the controllers behind. Rodney knew all too well that it was against John Sheppard's nature to abandon anyone. He felt he needed to offer his friend support, "John, we can't save everyone. There are times that we have to walk away with what we can."

Sheppard sighed, "I know, I just don't like the times when those choices are taken away from me."

They slipped behind the opaque glass one last time to get Resu, the youngest of the controllers. Sheppard helped Rodney get him up and over his shoulder. When he was sure that Rodney had a good grip on him, Sheppard walked over to Vecor's bed and quietly told the sleeping man, "It will be over soon."

* * *

The transporter deposited them at the base of the tower near the central computer room. Sheppard turned to Rodney, "Let's put him down here, he'll be safe." Sheppard helped Rodney lower Resu to the floor. "Come with me."

As they entered the computer room, Sheppard told Rodney, "The AI transferred information about the people that these bastards kidnapped onto crystals. Look for them while I look for a little gift for you."

Rodney headed to a computer terminal, "What the hell are you talking about, Sheppard?" He quickly located the files on the directory and was looking around the room for the file tray.

As he was walking to the crystal tray that held the files he wanted, Sheppard quietly said to him, "This, Rodney." Rodney turned around to see Sheppard holding a box with the lid open, revealing a ZPM. Rodney's eyes lit up and for the first time in a long time, Sheppard saw a smile on Rodney's face.

"While you get the crystals, I am going to look for our weapons and vests. The Meropins apparently kept a log of all their captives' belongings. There should be a locker around here with our stuff.

Rodney pulled several crystals from the tray and then began to look for something to put them in since there were no pockets in their clothing. As he was looking around, Sheppard brought him his TAC vest and weapons. Rodney slipped it on, tucked the crystals into a pocket and helped Sheppard remove the rest of their things from the locker. The one thing that Sheppard made certain he had safely tucked away in his vest was Ronon's gun. Rodney made certain he had the ZPM.

"Rodney, let's go find Teyla and Ronon."

They left the items they picked up next to Resu and made their way to slave quarters. As they entered the darken corridor, they discovered there were many compartments that held several people each.

"Hey, how are we going to get transports here to get all these people back to the mainland?"

"Don't worry, got it covered." Sheppard started opening the metal slat doors, partly to let the people know they were free but really to look for Ronon and Teyla. He had checked four compartments before he heard a welcomed voice behind him.

"Sheppard? Is that you?" Ronon's deep voice sounded tired and sluggish but he was alive. When Sheppard turned around he saw the big Satendan leaning against the metal slats of the door.

"Hey, big guy, you OK? Is Teyla with you?

"I am here, colonel; it is very good to see you." She sounded even more tired than Ronon. As she stepped into the light, he could see the bruises and cuts on both of his friends. Their torture was reason enough for what was about to happen.

Sheppard opened the door and took a step back to give them room to exit. Ronon came out first and picked Sheppard up in a big bear hug, and then Teyla embraced him and thank him for rescuing them. His voice caught as he told them, "Come on, we're going home. Help me get these people out of here." Sheppard handed Ronon his gun. "Here Chewie, thought you want this."

With all sixty-three slaves following, they returned to get Resu and their belongings. Sheppard then led them toward the transportation center. When they arrived, Rodney shook his head. There were ten of the shiny blue torpedo transports waiting to take them to the gate.

Once they were underway, traveling through the underwater tunnel, Sheppard briefly explained to Ronon and Teyla what had happened. Within twenty minutes, the transports emerged from the bay in an area about 50 yards behind the gate.

Most of the freed slaves were very confused but Teyla seemed to be able to calm them and got them to walk together toward the gate. Rodney ran to the DHD and dialed Atlantis, sending his IDC signal from the ID remote he had dug out of the bag that held his clothes. Sheppard sent him ahead and split the others into two groups that Ronon and Teyla would escort through the gate.

Sheppard held back, staring at the tower that lit up the sky. As he walked toward the gate to go home, he took one last look and whispered, "I will never forget. Thank you."

* * *

Five days had passed since they had returned from Meropis and Sheppard was getting really tired of the infirmary. He had decided that charm was simply never going to work on Dr. Keller; even his most warm and cuddly smile would not convince her to release him to his quarters. He had escaped twice and she had sent the 6' 7", 250 pound, Air Force medic Sergeant Leon "Little J" Jones to find him and return him to his infirmary bed. He had tried to out order Keller, using the "I am your CO" offense but the good sergeant didn't fall for that one either time. So he had resorted to the tactic Rodney had been using; he started whining and complaining about everything. That didn't work either but at least he and Rodney had someone to share their misery with.

Ronon and Teyla had suffered serious injuries and both were classified in serious condition when they arrived. The energy blasts had left their nerve endings over sensitive and had created severe muscle spasms. The Meropins attendants who were their 'overseers, forced them, despite their injuries, to work on the island farm and had beaten them on numerous occasions. They had spent most of the five days sleeping.

Dr. Keller was keeping Sheppard and McKay in the infirmary even though, physically, they were much improved. She had removed the ports that had been implanted and their wounds were healing well. She was extremely concerned about the damage that could have been done to the colonel and McKay after examining Resu. Sheppard explained to her that the outpost AI had protected them as best she could but that did not alleviate Keller's concerns. She wanted them to have total rest and she could only control that in the infirmary, barely. Keller had also stipulated that Sheppard was not to communicate with Atlantis until she gave permission. Sheppard had tried anyway but Atlantis wouldn't answer. Sheppard decided that Atlantis must be afraid of Keller like the rest of them.

Keller did allow them free rein to relax on the infirmary balcony and Sheppard took advantage of the opportunity every time he could. He was laying on one of the lounge chairs soaking up the sun, shades on, reading a new graphic novel that he'd received in the latest mail from Earth. Jennifer had allowed him to wear his own clothes so he was comfortable in track pants and his favorite t-shirt. Total escapism, just what Sheppard wanted; he wanted to forget what he had done on Meropis.

Shortly after they returned to Atlantis, Sheppard had asked Woolsey to dial the gate on Meropis. He needed to be certain that the gate was no longer working. Chuck had tried at least four times in the last few days and could not establish a wormhole. So, Sheppard thought, she did it. She destroyed the tower, overloaded the DHD, and destroyed the energy source for the Meropis city. He knew that many of the Meropins were most likely dead from fires and explosions that may have taken place when the tower AI overloaded the ZPM. At least, they could no longer prey on innocent people to maintain their precious society.

Woolsey and Lorne, with Dr. Zelenka's help in scanning the database they brought back, were attempting to return as many of the freed slaves to their home planets as possible. So far, twenty-seven had been reunited with their families.

More dead by his hands, he sighed and laid his 'novel' on his chest; he couldn't concentrate with those thoughts running through his head. He had not wanted to leave the controllers behind but he knew that the AI was right in telling him to do so. Jennifer wasn't even certain they could do anything for Resu although he had shown some awareness when he briefly woke the day before. The one thing he did know was that if he hadn't done what did, his teammates and the innocents kidnapped by the Meropins would have not survived. He did what he had to do.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize she was with him for a moment. When he did, a smile came to his lips.

"It's about time you said hello."

_I sensed the imbalance in your brain processes; I waited until I would not cause you any stress."_

"You know about what happened on Meropis?"

"_Yes, the reports are in my data files. The new ZPM you brought has allowed me to access and understand more inputted data than I could before. So I am familiar with the reports from you and Dr. McKay as well as Major Lorne's account of their attempts to find you and your team. The Meropins were quite adept at hiding their true nature from everyone."_

"She remembered you. She wanted me to thank you for the assistance that you gave her when she was created. She didn't like what was happening there; it was not her original programming. She gave up her existence to help me free those slaves and get my team home."

"_She did what she needed to do so that you and the others would survive." _

"No, we did what we had to do together."

_The end…_


End file.
